Talk:Seddie/@comment-4041072-20110709220852/@comment-4068960-20110709221223
Mine is (and I'm coping what I said on tumblr): iLost My Mind - Sam checks herself into a mental hospital because she thinks she’s going crazy (the reason being is still unclear for me but it definitely has something to do with Freddie). Carly & Freddie find about this and visit her (along with Gibby). When they arrive, Freddie goes off to talk to Sam leaving Carly & Gibby alone. Carly & Gibby then meet a psychiatric patient named Caleb who convinces Gibby that he can see the future. Freddie then try’s to talk with Sam about the kiss in the lock-in though Sam had made many attempts to avoiding the subject. Eventually, Sam gives up and they both share a deep conversation about the kiss and their feelings and it ends with Freddie asking Sam out. iDate Sam & Freddie - After Sam checks herself out of the mental hospital the day after her conversation with Freddie, she arrives at Carly’s house and asks her if she could go on her date with Freddie. Carly agrees happily at first because she understands that this is Sam and she might need the company. Carly then feels like a third wheel on her “date” with Sam & Freddie because she feels there is no use for her to be there since they aren’t fighting so she get’s into an argument with them and then leaves. The next day later, Sam apologizes to Carly as well as Freddie. Carly starts to notice Sam & Freddie are acting awkwardly around each other and then try’s to bring up what happened after she left their date. Neither say anything which leads Carly to believe something bad happened. Sam then say’s that she think it wouldn’t have worked out since they always fought before and so thought it would be best if they just were friends. Carly then convinces them that if they are happy together then they should be together. Carly pushing their heads together so they kiss and then Sam & Freddie officially become a couple. iCan’t Take It - The iCarly fans find out about Sam & Freddie dating and a fan war starts between the Seddie and Creddie fans. On the next iCarly, Carly tells the fans to calm down and just enjoy the show for what it is and not what’s behind the scenes. The three think that this would slow the fan waring but things just get worse. Seddie fans start to stalk Sam & Freddie dates, Creddie fans start to bash on Sam, the viewers start to question their relationship, and their school mates start to ask non-stop questions about their relationship. Carly tells them that they should just ignore everyone but at one breaking point, they agree to break up and stay friends. iLove You - Spencer falls in love with his girlfriend, Jenna, whom he has been dating for quite a while now. Through out the episode, He try’s to tell her his feelings but he is unable to. On the other hand, Freddie & Sam try to make things work as friends so Sam’s uncle is able to get Sam hooked up with a good friend of his that is Sam’s age and goes on a date with him to keep her mind off of Freddie for a while but this doing upsets Freddie. Freddie starts becoming jealous of Sam seeing other guys so to get her back, he starts dating another girl to get Sam jealous. Succeeding, Sam & Freddie get into a fight which leads to them confessing their feelings for each other. They get back together but promise to keep their relationship a secret from everyone (expect Carly, Spencer, and Gibby) and especially the iCarly fans. When Spencer receives news that Jenna has been offered an amazing job in Florida, this upsets Spencer but he tells Jenna that she should go for it and that a chance like this comes only once in a life time. Giving the sudden news, Spencer finally gets the guts to tell Jenna he loves her and then gives her a kiss goodbye and they break up. The episode ends with Carly giving Spencer a comforting hug while they watch girly cow to cheer Spencer up. :D LOL